memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Captain Redding
Hi Captain Redding -- we are excited to have Memory Gamma as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Memory Gamma skin Hi Captain Redding, I saw your question about changing to the Monobook skin to match with Memory Alpha, and I held off answering for a few days because I knew things were a little bit in flux because of the updates we are making to our skin styles. I now have an answer for you -- Memory Alpha is planning to switch over to the Monaco skin as well -- please see: http://memory-alpha.org/en/wiki/Memory_Alpha:Announcements/July_2008_style_change If you are interested in having your wiki match with theirs, I suggest you talk to User:Cid Highwind and/or User:Sulfur there about how to coordinate the projects. Best of luck to you! — Catherine (talk) 23:50, 16 June 2008 (UTC) Hi Hello, if you ever need help with the wiki I know alot about MediaWiki, reverting vandalism, and more. So if you ever need another admin I'll accept. --From ''TrekkyStar''[[User Talk:TrekkyStar| Open Hailing Frequencies]] 01:48, 17 July 2008 (UTC) Admin I don't know if it's the same on Wikia but on ScribbleWiki.com to make someone an admin you do this: # Go to the . # At the bottom you can see Restricted special pages. # One of those is the Make Sysop thingy? --From ''TrekkyStar''[[User Talk:TrekkyStar| Open Hailing Frequencies]] 17:11, 23 July 2008 (UTC) Images Those are cool images, what program do you use? --From ''TrekkyStar''[[User Talk:TrekkyStar| Open Hailing Frequencies]] 18:58, 24 July 2008 (UTC) Hi, I'm Londogne Nice to meet you. Am I right that this is a wiki for creating fandom and RPG articles? --Londogne 21:05, 26 July 2008 (UTC) Forums I have made the forums better, if you see anything I need to fix just tell me! --From ''TrekkyStar''[[User Talk:TrekkyStar| Open Hailing Frequencies]] 21:33, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the upgrade on the forums.Captain Redding 12:17, 2 August 2008 (UTC) Difference What is the difference between this wiki and Stexpanded?--Long Live the United Earth 23:59, 1 August 2008 (UTC) The difference between Stexpanded and Memory-Gamma is that STExpanded collects stories (prose, or scripts for fan films), written by fans, using the creative universe of a commercial series/movie. But does not allow "wiki-generated" stories or characters (created from scratch on their database), Stexpanded Sourced Articles, Stexpanded Sourced Articles. Memory-Gamma on the other hand allows "wiki-generated" stories and characters. If you still don’t understand what I mean please ask again and I’ll try and explain it more simply. Captain Redding 12:08, 2 August 2008 (UTC) So basically I can write my own stories on this site, but Stexpanded wouldn't allow me to do that?--Long Live the United Earth 18:50, 2 August 2008 (UTC) Precisely. So is there any other questions that you'd like me to answer about Memory Gamma? Captain Redding 07:32, 3 August 2008 (UTC) Actually yes. May I move the class articles from something like Nebulas-Class to Nebulas class so that it looks like MA & MB?--Long Live the United Earth 17:22, 3 August 2008 (UTC) Sure! But remember to make certain that everything still links up properly. Captain Redding 10:51, 4 August 2008 (UTC) IS this OK? Is UESPAS Sol an OK article? If it is I will expand it.--Long Live the United Earth 01:05, 5 August 2008 (UTC) The article is fine. Please continue to expand so that it is a proper Article. Captain Redding 10:19, 5 August 2008 (UTC) Idea! You know how you said you can write storys on MG, well how about if you write a story put it as Story:TITLE just like User:TITLE, or Forum:TITLE. --From ''TrekkyStar''[[User Talk:TrekkyStar| Open Hailing Frequencies]] 01:47, 5 August 2008 (UTC) :I like this idea too!--Long Live the United Earth 01:55, 5 August 2008 (UTC) I think that it is a great idea and that we should proceed with your suggestion. Captain Redding 10:19, 5 August 2008 (UTC) :Since "Story:" will be a new namespace you'll have to request it Help:Custom namespaces. --From ''TrekkyStar''[[User Talk:TrekkyStar| Open Hailing Frequencies]] 13:03, 5 August 2008 (UTC) I'll do it. --From ''TrekkyStar''[[User Talk:TrekkyStar| Open Hailing Frequencies]] 15:16, 5 August 2008 (UTC)